


(podfic of) Truth or Dare

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mountain Dew, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trust Issues, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of Dira Sudis' <i>Truth or Dare</i>. </p><p>When Stiles said, "Hey, let's play truth or dare," Derek swallowed the anticipation of pain and humiliation and said, "Okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782013) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Dira Sudis has given blanket permission to podfic, which makes just going in and recording easy and painless. Thank you! Thanks also to anatsuno, who beta'ed with speed and did a bit of handholding, which was great. And thanks to factorielle for yelling at me on twitter to edit, edit, edit! And finally, credit for the podbook goes to Jinxy!

  


**Download:** at mediafire - [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/play/sz5j8885v8y8frv/TW_-_Truth_or_Dare.mp3) (14MB, 18m) | [ M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u4un8nbwr0m3w9x/TW_-_Truth_Or_Dare.m4b) (9MB, 18m)


End file.
